The Ultimate Act
by StartingAtTheEnd
Summary: When you have seven abnormal teenagers, and seven more abnormal teenagers you get a fantastic idea and of course you just have to go along with that idea. I suppose that idea was a bit more trouble than it was worth. Host Club, meet your American doubles.
1. Chapter 1

"How come all the uniforms are the same?" I questioned. "What happened to having boys and girls uniforms?" I looked over at Ryan. His similar to my own green eyes met mine.

"You wouldn't of wanted the girls uniform. Trust me." He stated.

"What makes you say that?" I lounged against the velvet couch. My head leaning on the back of it as I closed my eyes.

"I was looking at the school site to see what I could gather about the school in Japan. I stumbled upon something called the Ouran High School Host Club. It's webpage was very well made and there were pictures of the student body and I saw the uniforms. I automatically knew you wouldn't wear it." Ryan explained. I nodded in agreement. Ryan knew what I liked and didn't like. If he knew I wasn't going to like it, nine times out of ten, I wouldn't like it.

"Oooh. What are the love birds up to?" Matt plopped down next to me, wrapping his arms around my neck, his gold eyes shinning with mischief. Max plopped down and wrapped his arms around my waist, his gold eyes mirroring his twins. "Could it possibly be a marriage date?" Max finished with a smirk in his voice.

"Y'all annoy me." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry," Max started leaning towards my ear.

Matt started leaning towards my opposite ear. "Could you repeat that?"

"We couldn't quite hear you." The whispered together. I shivered before jolting upright.

"You two need to seriously quit doing that." I glared at their laughing forms, huffing.

"Help me!" I heard a loud yelp. Out of nowhere, Derek ran into the room, Dylan hot on his heels, Cole trailing behind them.

I patted my snow white hair down before grabbing hold of Dylan's small frame. He was glaring heatedly at the shrinking brunette behind me. "What happened?" I asked the male that was now in my arms. Cole was in front of me. His white-blonde hair covering his eyes. I could automatically tell he was irritated although I couldn't see his eyes. Cole and Dylan were best friends. Dylan was small and got picked on easily so Cole attacked as a protector. If Derek did something to irritate Dylan then it probably wasn't something that I would want to interfere with, and usually I wouldn't. But they were in the computer room and I knew if even one of the computers were injured in this fight then we would have hell to pay from my mother and Ryan. Ryan was scary. My mother, scarier.

"I was working on some work so I could be a third year with Cole, and Derek came in and called me a dumby, and said I wouldn't be able to do it. He said I was stupid for even trying." Dylan's eyes got watery. I felt my heart yearn to comfort him and I embraced him tightly, turning just slightly so I could aim a glare at Derek who wavered under it.

"Why on earth would you say something so cruel to him?" I spat out at Derek who shrank even more.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking down. "I was just teasing him. I didn't mean for him to take it so seriously."

I felt Dylan move away from my embrace before he went and hugged Derek. I knew he accepted Derek's apology even though it just literally happened. "It's alright Deredere. I'm just used to people saying mean things to mean. I took it to heart I suppose. I should've known you were just teasing me."

Dylan had tears in his eyes and he squeezed Dylan. "I'll never do it again."

"Awwww." The twins appeared on either side of me. "So much brotherly love." They wiped their eyes in unison before wrapping their arms around me. "Show us some love Natalie!" They cried. I could feel my eye brow twitching.

"No."

They both huddled into a dark corner, sobbing dramatically.

I turned to face Cole. "So you ready for Ouran?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, wiping his hair out of his face. His intense ocean blue eyes stared into my pale green ones. I pursed my lips.

"You know you have a mouth. You could use it mister." I stated poking his chest.

A small smile crossed his face before it went into it's normal passive way of looking. I just glared before turning and looking at Ryan who was still behind his computer screen. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. "Sorry." Cole's warm deep voice vibrated in my ear. I smiled slightly before placing my hands over his. We were watching as Dylan and Derek chatted, Matt and Max were play fighting, and Ryan was tapping away on his laptop.

"Hey, Ryan." Ryan looked towards us. "What exactly did the girls uniform look like?" I questioned him, remembering our conversation that got interrupted by the noisy twins.

"Oh, what about the boy uniform!" Dylan asked excitedly tuning into our conversation.

"We have the boy uniform already." Ryan stated. "I'll get up the site I found though. Derek, can you take down the projector screen?"

"Sure!" Derek exclaimed before hopping up to do his task.

I moved out of Cole's arms before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch. I sat next to Max while Cole settled down on my left. Dylan sat beside Cole and Derek, once he was finished, sat beside Dylan. Matt was already on Max's right side. Ryan went and turned off the lights before he activated the projector.

Ryan cleared his throat before starting. A picture of a rather large pink school showed up on the screen. There were large gates that enclosed the school. As well as a lawns of green, evenly cut grass. Matt, Max, and I cowered on the couch, shivering at the pinkness of the building. "This is the most prestigious school in Japan. It is for the elite in today's society in Japan. Not just anyone can get into that school. You have to be known. We got in because of Natalie's mother. She and the chairman," A picture of a elder man in a pale suit appeared on screen. He had brown eyes and a brownish-gold colored hair slicked back. He wore a charming smile and you could automatically tell he used to be very handsome. "Yuzuru Suoh, are very close. Natalie's mother and Chairman Suoh were wondering how to make his school more profitable and they thought the idea of American's going there would put more of an appeal on it to other countries."

"So you're saying, we're going to a elite school simply because they think it will benefit them?" Derek questioned.

"Well, originally, Natalie was supposed to be the only one attending. However, Natalie refused to come unless we could accompany her. So naturally, Natalie's mother got in touch with our parents and they agreed. They all know how we are." I flashed a peace sign and a wide smile as they grinned at me. Ryan kept talking. "Back to my presentation."

We all nodded in sync before paying attention to what he was saying. "Well I was looking through their homepage to see if I could find anything useful. Of course the webpage is in Japanese so I could only barely understand what it was saying. I randomly clicked on a link and it brought me to the Ouran Host Club page." A page with a bunch of Japanese words was pulled up. Ryan clicked on one of the drop downs and a logo appeared. "Naturally, I translated it so you all would understand.  
" 'WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB!' appeared. Almost as quickly it disappeared and a picture of seven males showed up. I looked closely at one of the males. They were a brunette with a short structure. Not the shortest in the group but pretty dang short.

"That's a girl." I pointed out. Every head nodded.

"Obviously." Ryan stated under his breath. I glared before turning back to the picture of six males and one female. I squinted. "Huh, they remind me of something." I mused. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around it.

"Silly." Dylan stated almost as if he scolding me. "They remind you of us."

I felt my eyes widen and I really looked at the picture. There was a blonde haired male sitting on a thrown with a carefree smile on his face. Beside him was a black haired male who was smirking slightly at the camera, in his hands was a black note book. Beside him was a short blonde male who was holding on to a pink bunny and it appeared as if both the boy and the toy were grinning widely at the camera. Behind him was a tall male with dark skin and darker hair who was expressionless. On the other side of the blonde haired male in the thrown was a pair of red headed twins who were wrapped around each other and in front of them was the brunette girl who was smiling very slightly. They really did remind me of us. Except for the whole hair and eye color thing.

Ryan was talking again. "The blonde one is Tamaki Suoh, son of the chairman." A larger picture of the blonde came on the screen with 'THE PRINCELY TYPE' above it. Tamaki was smiling while brandishing a white rose, his other hand over his heart. His purple eyes were glittering. I automatically thought of Derek and looked over at him. He was grinning slightly. His dark brown hair falling into his face, covering his glowing blue eyes.

Next was a picture of the twins. "These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, sons of the famous Yuzuha Hitachiin. You may of heard of her fashion designs." We all nodded. Of course we were familiar with her work. Who wouldn't be? She was amazing. Anyways, the picture of the twins was of them holding on to each other. One's arm was around the others waist and the other with their arms wrapped around the others neck. Though their other hands held roses the one on the left held a blue rose and the one on the right held a orange rose. Their red hair was parted in different directions though. Their gold eyes were slanted as well as they were grinning mischievously at the camera and 'LITTLE DEVIL TYPE' was written above them. Matt and Max started making kissey faces at each other. Matt running his hands through Max's red hair and Max twirling his finger around Matt's blue hair. I laughed as they both turned away after a few seconds, disgusted.

After that was a picture of the small boy. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He goes by Honey. He is the best martial artists out there. He can even overpower his own father. I should also mention he's a third year." I felt my eyes widen at the sight of the cute honey blonde male on the screen. Imaging he was older than me was quite difficult. Especially with the big brown eyes and that pink stuffed bunny. I noticed a pink rose in his hand and I saw the words 'BOY LOLITA TYPE'. I heard Dylan's surprised whoa.

Ryan clicked to the next screen and the tall male showed up. "This is Takashi Morinozuka. He is the protector of Haninozuka. They are also cousins. He is also a well trained martial artist in the art of Kendo." I looked at the dark haired tall male who appeared to be expressionless. He was staring directly into the camera with a deep look and he had a dark blue rose over his heart. Cole shifted slightly beside me and I turned to look at him and I saw a small smile on his face as patted Dylan's hair.

A black haired male appeared on the screen. "This is Kyouya Ootori. He is son of the richest man in Japan, Yoshio Ootori." I felt every single one of our jaw drops. I don't know if it was because he was son of the richest man in Japan or if it was because the resemblance between him and Ryan was remarkable. The black hair man on the screen was wearing a pair of gray eyeglasses and he had a small smirk on his face. He was still holding the notebook but he had a lavender rose in his hand.

"Finally is Huruhi Fujioka who is a commoner. Now before you ask, a commoner is someone who is not as wealthy as others in the Japanese society. She got in on a scholarship just this school year. I really couldn't find out to much about her." Ryan frowned just slightly. The girl on the screen was very pretty. Her brown hair was cut short as to make it seem as if she were a guy. Her brown eyes sparkled though and her soft features gave it away. 'NATURAL TYPE' was printed above her and a red rose was in her hand. I just raised an eyebrow. This was the person who reminded myself of me. U-huh.

"These are the members of the Host Club. They are paid to entertain ladies." I heard snorts to my right and I had to mask my own with a couple of coughs. "That, by the way, is the male uniform." We all nodded.

"These are some of the pictures of the host club with their members. Not many contain Huruhi cause she just entered. I believe today was actually her first day as a host."

Before I knew what was happening I let out a blood curling scream. I hid behind the couch and I started rocking. "If I can't see it, it's not there. If I can't see it, its not there." I whimpered.

"Wha...OH MY. HA HA HA. THATS THE GIRLS UNIFORM?" The twins were shaking with laughter. Tears were in their eyes.

"Shut up." I moaned.

"I already told you!" Ryan shouted over us. "I bought you the male uniform!"

I quickly hopped over the couch. Grinning like nothing happened. "Oh yeah, that's right."

The twins settled down and sat back down beside me.

I shivered as pictures passed. Each showing some girl in that yellow monster with a host club member.

"Hey! I have an idea!" I exclaimed. "Why don't we dress up like each club member and then on the day we go we can pretend to be like them. It can be like the ultimate acting job. We could be famous for this, especially with so many rich kids at the school. And I mean it could be like the most amazing prank we have ever done."

"We don't look anything like them. I mean we do but our hair?" "Wigs." "And our eyes?" "Contacts." I smiled as Derek glared slightly at me for interrupting him.

"We don't know anything about them though." Dylan frowned slightly.

"They have dvds on their site that we can buy. It shows them while they're hosting and other times as well. I'm pretty sure fangirls have videos as well." Ryan mused. He was in. I could tell automatically by the way he was suggesting the footage of the members being themselves.

"See?" I said excitedly.

"I suppose it could work." Derek said.

"We're in!" Matt and Max chimed, pumping their fist in the air.

"Yeah." Cole looked at me and smiled.

"I suppose as long as I can finish up to be enrolled in third year." Dylan said. I nodded.

"I guess this is it." I said with a contented sigh.

"I ordered the dvds. They should be here in three days." Ryan said to me. I grinned at him and he smirked just slightly.

"Look up video's." I told him and he nodded. "How long do we have till we leave?"

"One month." He responded, typing away.

Matt and Max were teasing each other while trying to be homosexual. Cole was smiling as Dylan tried to get comfortable to fall asleep in his lap. Derek was pouting while trying to look attractive.

"Guys." I clapped slightly. They looked at me. "In one month we must have wigs, contacts, learned Japanese, and have become these people. Think we can do it?"

"Hell yeah!" The twins shouted and the others just grinned and nodded. I smiled at the odd group and nodded. "Alright then. We have our work cut out for us."

I knew it would be worth it.


	2. Notice

I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update this story. I have an amazing idea for this story and I know exactly where I want to take it. Unfortunately, my little sister destroyed my laptop. I now have to wait till Monday to see how long it'll be until I can get a new one. My mother does have a laptop of her own but my sisters are typically on it while she is at work. My mother is then on it when she gets off. So, no laptop for me. I do have a cell phone but that takes entirely too long to type on it and it can be a bit frustrating. So I'm stuck right now. I will try to update as soon as I can though. (I apologize if it's a week from now.)

I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, and read the first chapter. I'm sorry if this is a let down but I promise when I do update it will be a 5,000 word chapter. Maybe more. :) Please just be patient.


End file.
